


a road to passion and pain

by song_of_staying



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her sisters can be sated with polite worship, with pretty obeisance and reverent words. They are cautious but undemanding. They both love her, and she protects them. She always goes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a road to passion and pain

She is the oldest. She was brought from the void, naked and engulfed in flame, and with clear purpose. She is always hungry.

Her sisters can be sated with polite worship, with pretty obeisance and reverent words. They are cautious but undemanding. They both love her, and she protects them. She always goes first.

The very first mortal she ever caught had worn a smile that fit him as badly as the fashion of the day fit her. He was unafraid. She let him stay unafraid, and unaware, and she took what she needed. She drowned him in her scent - for him, myrrh and gold. She filled his mouth with the slippery fabric of her skirt, and praised his patience when he writhed underneath her. She left enough of him to keep him smiling, perhaps enough to please a human woman.

After that, they came in twos and threes, laughing, terrified. She blessed them and damned them very efficiently - she had always been the practical one - and watched them ride into death with the sting of her kiss on their lips. It wasn't enough for her, but she shared with her sisters, allowed them to pick and choose.

Then she found one whose soul shone with a cold light, and whose lips tasted of death. "I know what you want," he said, and that was true. She knew what he wanted as well. It would have taken her an eternity to mold him to her needs, and twice as long to teach him silence. She would have taken him away from his short life, and taken him home - to the fire-lit halls where she slept. She would have kept him, and protected him, and allowed him to love her. She would have been satisfied.

Instead, she handed him over to her sister - a gift, untrained and untouched and half-wrapped.

She was not created for kindness. Perhaps it had passed to her, from the souls that fed her. Perhaps she wasn't being kind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from I Used to Love Him - Lauryn Hill.
> 
> Thank you to my friends for looking this over and making sure it's presentable. <3


End file.
